


I Want to Enlist

by youaremyforever



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyforever/pseuds/youaremyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Ian enlisting in 3x12. Cause that shit was unrealistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Enlist

This was it. He was finally going to do it. Ian threw open the door to the recruiting station, stopping just inside the doors and standing at attention. “I want to enlist.” He kept his voice firm, face determined. If this was going to work he couldn't let them see that he was nervous. 

“Glad to hear it, are you interested in active duty or Army reserves?” The recruiter walked across the room to his desk, coffee in hand. 

“Active duty. Full time.” Ian's posture relaxed as he watched the man sit down at the desk. He wanted to get this over with. He needed to leave. To get away. This was his only chance to get out of Southside. To get away from his life for a little while. 

“Alright, I'd be happy to help you find a specialty, let you know when they're classing up.” The man glanced up at Ian. He studied him for a moment before he grabbed a folder and opened it, revealing a hefty amount of paperwork.

“Don't wanna wait for a specialty, I'm ready to leave now.” He couldn't wait. If he waited, he knew that he'd lose his nerve and wouldn't be able to go through with it. It was now or never. Ian knew what he had to do.

The recruiter eyed him warily. “And the reason why you're seeking out the Army? Trouble at home? Running away from jail or a pregnant girlfriend?” More like a not-boyfriend and his pregnant whore of a bride, Ian thought to himself. He shook his head, now wasn't the time for that. 

“Here's my transcript. I've already passed the vocational aptitude battery and physical exams. When's the next bus to basic combat training?” Ian wouldn't be distracted by small talk. He handed his paperwork over to the man who studied them for a second, sighing heavily before leaning back in his chair. He began to pull papers out of the folder, putting them in different piles.

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm, it's not as simple as just getting on a bus. Your transcripts are impressive, but we're going to need you to fill out this paperwork. Name, social security number, parents information, any previous addresses, consent forms to do a background check, references. After all that is done we're going to have to set you up with a date to go through MEPS to take your ASVAB, fingerprinting, and the physical examination. Any testing that you went through as part of JROTC won't be counted, you'll have to do it over again. Once you've passed the testing, then you'll swear in. Then we can get you set up with a specialty and you'll be a part of our delayed entry program until we can get you on the next bus to basic. Which is in just a few weeks.” The man looked up at Ian, who was frozen in place. That wasn't possible. He didn't have a few weeks, he needed to leave now.

“Is that necessary? I was really hoping I could leave now.” Ian's palms began to sweat, his heart racing. If he gave them that information, his family would know. They would stop him. Lip's fingerprints are in the system, they're going to cross check his name and realize that he's not really Lip. He was going to get caught. He was going to go to jail for trying to enlist as someone else. Ian began to panic. 

“I'm sorry, but it's required. If you'll sit down, Phillip, we can go over the paperwork, have you sign these and then we can get the ball rolling.” He leaned over his desk, hand extending out towards Ian, handing him a pen. Hand shaking he began to reach for it, but pulled it back at the last minute. He couldn't do this. He couldn't leave his family like this. He couldn't leave Mickey like this. Mickey. He needed to find Mickey. He had to fix this. 

“I think I'm gonna go talk this over with my family a little more, since I know I have to wait awhile.” Ian picked up Lip's transcripts and began to back away from the desk slowly. The recruiter stood, watching Ian as he turned to leave the office. 

“Are you okay?” He began to walk around the desk towards him, but Ian was already out the door, running down the street and through alleys. How could he have been so stupid? He couldn't enlist as Lip, they would know. Lip has a criminal record, his JROTC records would be under his name and not his brothers, he'd gotten high with Mandy the day before, there's no way he would pass a drug test. He couldn't leave. Not like this. He had to find Mickey. Let him know that he was right. Let him know that he's not going anywhere. 

As he rounded the corner, he saw the abandoned buildings. He had a feeling that Mickey was up there. Ian bounded up the stairs two at a time, reaching the top in record time. He stopped in the doorway, breathing heavily and doubled over. Mickey was there, slumped against the wall surrounded by empty beer cans and nursing a bottle of vodka. His eyes were red rimmed, face streaked with dried tears. Mickey wasn't supposed to ever cry. This was all Ian's fault. He needed to fix this. The other boy was staring blankly at the wall in front of him, he hadn't noticed him yet. Ian began to walk towards Mickey, eyes welling up with tears. He dropped to his knees next to Mickey, a tear rolling down his face as he stares at the broken boy that he loves. 

"Mick." His voice breaks, tears spilling out before he could try to stop them. Mickey jumped and stared at him, wide eyed. 

"The fuck you doing here, Gallagher? Thought you were fucking off to the Army." His voice was hollow, words slurred, his expression blank as he looked away from Ian. Ian reached out for him, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Mick." Mickey slowly turned towards Ian, disbelief written across his face. His eyes were red and wet. He reached out and grabbed Ian's jacket, dragging him down and burying his face in Ian's chest. His shoulders began to shake and he choked out a loud sob. Ian ran his fingers through Mickey's hair, not trying to stop the tears anymore. "I promise I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> MEPS - Military Entrance Processing Station  
> ASVAB - Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery 
> 
> I take no credit for the dialogue in the beginning that was part of the show. 
> 
> This is my first fic. :)
> 
> [Oh hey, I'm on Tumblr. Come say hi. ](http://heyliphowsyourlip.tumblr.com)


End file.
